Never too Far
by dracosxmistress
Summary: Mariah Carey's 'Never too Far' inspired. A blast of wind sent the mans face into view, his long shaggy hair no longer hiding the tears that slid down his face... Gods, I miss you Hermione. He whispered into the air... Im never to far Draco. I'll always be


**Never too Far**

_You're with me  
Till the bitter end  
What we had transcends  
This experience  
Too painful to  
Talk about  
So I'll hold it in  
Till my heart can mend  
And be brave enough to love again_

Small white flakes fell around cold, dark headstones.

A figure stood apart from them, cloaked in black shadow, his face obscured. A bouquet of white Lilies were in his hand. Bending down, they were placed upon a grave.

A blast of wind sent the mans face into view, his long shaggy hair no longer hiding the silent tears that slid down Draco Malfoys face.

He looked back at the grave, rubbing his face clear of the tears. The grave was grubby, not well taken care of, but a person could still read the words carved into it.

**Here lies Hermione Malfoy.**

**Beloved Wife, Mother, Friend and Hero.**

**May you rest in Gods eternal graces.**

**1980-2006**

Below that was another inscription, a sad poem.

**_Do not stand at my grave and weep.  
I am not there, I do not sleep.  
I am the sparkle in the snow.  
I am the shredded leaves that blow.  
I am the sunlight on growing grain.  
I am the gentle summer rain.  
I am the quiet bird at night.  
Circling about; Taking flight.  
So do not stand at my grave and weep.  
I am not there, I do not sleep._**

Draco looked down at the grave, his head thrown forward, her could not stop the tears. No matter how hard he tried. The memory of her was too strong.

**x-X-x**

_Draco stood at the alter, waiting for the moment when his true love would come out from behind the large doors, hiding her from his view. The day was perfect. Sunny, with not a cloud in the sky. A clear expanse of blue that stretched as far as the eye could see. He could feel something good about this day. It was magical. Absolutely special. His chance to be with the only woman he loved._

_The music started and Draco held his breath. Ginny Weasley came out first, her flaming red hair done in curls, hanging down to her waist. She was wearing a light green dress, a brilliant smile plastered on her face._

_And then came his beloved. She wore the most beautiful dress ever. Pure white, strapless, with a small waist line; billowing out at the end. Draco could swear he felt his heart stop beating. She was so beautiful._

_And then she was standing in front of him; her radiant smile causing him to go weak in the knees._

_A place in time  
Still belongs to us  
Stays preserved in my mind  
In the memories there is solace_

_"I do." He heard her murmur. He looked at her, she had tears of joy in her beautiful amber eyes._

_The priest turned to him and repeated the sentence._

_"I do." He heard himself say proudly._

_The priest smiled and pronounced them husband and wife. Draco leaned in and pulled her mouth into a sweet, tender kiss. She pulled away moments later and smiled at him, taking his arm and walking down the aisle._

**x-X-x**

"Gods. I miss you Hermione." He whispered into the air. He remembered the day that his daughter had been born. How happy they had both been.

**x-X-x**

_"You have to push Hermione." He was telling her for what seemed the umpteenth time. All she could do was lay on her back, grunting in pain; squeezing his hand with enough force to break a few bones. Not saying anything about his remarks, she shrieked in pain one last time before collapsing, exhausted on the bed._

_A healthy crying sound filled the air around them. The doctor held up a small, red bundle._

_"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. It's a girl." He told them, smiling. He placed the tiny bundle in Hermione's arms and walked out of the room, giving them some private time._

_"Draco, she's beautiful." He heard her murmur in awe._

_Oh... never too far away  
I won't let time erase  
One bit of yesterday  
'Cause I have learned that  
Nobody can take your place  
Though we can never be  
I'll keep you close to me  
When I remember_

_"Yes. Yes she is." He whispered._

_"Mia."_

_He looked at her in confusion. "What?"_

_"Her names Mia. Mia Nessa Malfoy. I can just feel it."_

_He looked back at their daughter and smiled, "Yea. I can feel it too."_

**x-X-x**

The tears started anew, but this time they were accompanied by rage. He remembered the day that she had been killed. The pain was still so unbearable.

**x-X-x**

_Curses were flying left and right. Soaring towards their targets like archers arrows._

_"Hermione! Where's Potter?" he screamed to her as he charged a rather large Death Eater._

_His only response was a scream from over head, and then he was blasted off his feet; the Death Eater landing on top of him._

_"What was that?" he growled as he pushed the man off him. Looking around he saw Potter standing in the midst of a crater, the Dark Lords lifeless body at his feet. Shock overwhelmed him and then he started yelling and whooping in triumph. The Dark Lord was dead, there was nothing to fear!_

_"Hermione he's dead, he's dead" He cried to her happily, expecting to see her amber eyes filled with happy tears, a smile on his face. But instead he found her staring at the sight in front of her as if unseeing; her mouth turned up in an 'O'._

_"'Mione? 'Mione what's wrong?" he asked her, his voice filled with concern. And then he saw it. The large stain spreading across her stomach and chest. Draco raced towards her and caught her body just before she hit the ground._

_"'Mione. 'Mione. Don't leave me." He kept whispering over and over again. She smiled bitterly, but inside he knew she was dying._

_"T-take care of Mia, Draco." She whispered._

_"Don't, don't talk like that 'Mione. You're gonna make it. I know you will!" She shook her head._

_"Listen to me Draco. You will have to take care of Mia. Take very good care of her. Tell her how much I loved her…still love her! T-tell her everyday." She continued to whisper. By then a crowd had gathered around them, everyone either crying or standing silently, battling their emotions._

_A place in time  
Still belongs to us  
Stays preserved in my mind  
In the memories there is solace_

_"I will 'Mione. I swear I will. Just stay with me. Please, I can't live without you."_

_She shuddered, time was beginning to slow down. "You're gonna have to. You'll have to move on Draco. For both Mia's and yours sakes," she smiled at him, her teeth chattering slightly. "I love you Draco. I love you so much."_

_The tears were falling freely now. Everyone could see them, the silent sobs that racked his body as he watched his only love dying in his arms._

_"I love you too 'Mione. I love you too." He whispered back, his voice thick with pain and love._

_And just like that she was gone._

**x-X-x**

_Oh... never too far away  
I won't let time erase  
One bit of yesterday  
'Cause I have learned that  
Nobody can take your place  
And though we can never be  
I'll think of you and me  
Always remember_

A sob escaped his throat. He had found out who her killer had been 2 days later. Lucius Malfoy. His own father had been the man responsible for stabbing his one and only love. Taking her away from him. Lucius had not been so lucky in his fate as the other Death Eaters. Draco had hunted him down and killed him with his own 2 hands. No hesitation.

He looked back down at the grave. The lilies made the small patch of dirt containing his wife's body look more beautiful, but still cold and dark.

"I don't know what to do 'Mione. I can't take you not being here anymore. Mia is the only thing that keeps me going." He smiled derisively, "She is so much like you. Not even 3 and she's already gotten hold of all the books in the house." He chuckled. "But I just don't know what I'll do."

_'You'll be happy and move on Draco.'_ a voice whispered in his ear.

He started and looked around him. No one was there, but he had been sure he had heard her voice.

"'Mione?" he croaked.

_'Yes darling. I'm here.'_ she whispered again. He felt something warm brush against his cheek.

"W-what's going on?" he whispered; his voice containing fear and awe.

_'I'm here to help the ones I love help with their grieving.'_ she whispered. And then he could see her. A vision in white light, chocolate curls spread out like a halo, eyes of amber glowing with love. A radiant smile spread across her beautiful face.

"'Mione." He breathed. Tears poured down his cheeks. But these weren't tears of sorrow. Tears of joy and love fell down from his eyes, landing at the base of his feet as he stared at his wife and only true love.

_'Draco.'_ she said happily. Tears poured down her cheeks too as she reached out and stroked his cheek again. _'Gods I missed you. I missed you so much.'_

He tried to touch her hand, but felt only air. "I've missed you too 'Mione. More than you can ever imagine."

Her gaze turned into one of remorse. _'I know Draco. I know. That's why I'm here. I need to help you move on.'_

He looked at her in shock. "Move on? What do you mean move on?"

She kept her hand on his cheek and moved the other to rest on his arm. _'I'm saying Draco, that you have to stop grieving me.'_

He laughed bitterly. "Oh yeah. You can say that with a straight face. How can you expect me to just give up and move on?"

_'I don't expect that Draco. It takes time to heal. It also takes time to grieve. That's the cycle. Grieve, mourn and then move on. Not hold tight to the pain and anger that you feel.'_ She stroked his cheek, pushing his hair out of his eyes. _'I know what this has been doing to you. I know that you come out here and cry. That's good. Draco, you have to think about the people around you. How do you think Mia is taking this? If what you said was true about the books then you know that she's smart enough to realize her daddy is in severe pain.'_ She watched as her words struck home. Dead center.

Draco looked at her, every emotion on his face.

"I can't do it Hermione. Not without you. I can't just move on with my life, get married again, have more kids. I can't do that. You wanna know why? Because you are the only person that I will ever totally love. You are the only person in my life who will have that kind of power. You and Mia." He paused, letting his words sink in and continued. "I will love you more than any person in this world. You. No one else."

Hermione looked at him, long and hard. The tears that had stopped came back again, this time thicker and faster. _'You always knew just what to say, didn't you?'_

He smirked at her, "Yep I always do don't I?"

'I'm always with you. You know that right Draco?' she whispered.

He gulped. "Yea."

Hermione smiled and then lent down to brush a kiss across his lips. She lingered there and then moved to his ear, _'I'm never too far, Draco. I'll always be there.'_ She whispered, placing a hand over his heart. She pulled back and looked into his eyes one more time before disappearing; leaving him behind to stare at where she had once been.

He looked back down at the ground and saw that the lilies were still there. He smiled, a true and brilliant smile. And re-arranged them, making sure that they didn't cover her name and picture.

"Good-bye Hermione he murmured before turning and walking away.

_Love...  
You're never too far..._


End file.
